Three Simple Words
by FluffyToaster
Summary: Lily Evans tries to figure out who she loves more; James or Severus. SeverusxLily and JamesxLily later on. Rated T for the idea in general.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice…Thanks to all who are reading this, it's very much appreciated! Sorry for this first chapter being so short, I just wanted to test this out and see what people think of it. Thanks again! Reviews much needed!**

"Go on, Evans, just say the words and I'll leave you alone. Just say you hate me. Just say you don't care about me," he said with a smirk, knowing I wouldn't.

"Just…Leave me be, Potter," I replied, "I'm trying to study for my Charms exam."

"Ha!" he exclaimed wildly, pumping his fist into the air, "I knew you wouldn't say it, Evans! I'm just too awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Potter, that's it. Now leave me be, already." I waved my hand toward him. "Shoo."

He laughed and strolled away toward the pavilion.

_James Potter, _I thought to myself,_ what a pig. He's always trying to flirt with me, trying to get me to say that I like him as well. I honestly don't understand his logic. He very well knows I'm in love with Severus, and he can't accept it._ I sighed._ He's probably just jealous. Jealous that no one loves him the way I love Severus. But I can't help but think that maybe…_

"Lily?" I was pulled out of my inner thoughts by the sound of my name. I looked up to see Severus standing over me. "Are you all right? I saw you and thought maybe that Potter imbecile put a hex on you…"

I laughed softly. "No, Severus, he didn't. I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"About what?" He eyed me quizzically.

"Oh, just…my exam. I was trying to memorize a spell." As soon as that was out of my mouth, I knew he could tell it was a lie. A poorly thought out one, at that.

He sighed and sat next to me. "Lily, you know I don't like it when you lie to me." I told him I knew that. "And you know how I feel about you talking to Potter." I did. "And you haven't even told me you love me today." My reply was that I hadn't seen him all day. He looked at me funny, not expecting that to be my answer.

"Oh…right, I'm sorry…" I uttered those three simple words, "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "May I…?" He asked, while hovering his lips around mine. I nodded, amused at the fact he still thought he needed to ask to kiss me. He smiled and pecked me on the lips, careful not to let his mouth overstay its welcome.

"Severus, you…you really don't need to ask to kiss me anymore…We've been dating for quite a while now, I thought you knew…" My voice trailed off as I saw the smile fade from his face.

"Oh, Lily, I apologize…I just didn't want to make a mistake…" He mumbled. I wondered what kind of mistake he meant. I was lost in my own thoughts, so I can't be sure, but I swear I heard him say, "I don't want to hurt you…" and it scared me a little.

While we were studying, he suddenly got up from his sitting position on the ground. "Severus?" I asked, surprised, "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry, Lily," He stuttered, "I forgot, I-I have somewhere to be." He grabbed his book and left in a hurry, leaving me alone and shocked.

As soon as he was out of sight, I heard a loud thud and obnoxious laughter.

"Hey, Snivellus, you'd better watch where you're going!" I heard James Potter say. I hurried over with my belongings, only to see Severus getting up from his facedown position on the ground.

"Potter, knock it off!" I hollered at him.

"Oh, we were just having some fun…" he replied.

"Fun?" I hollered at him, "How would you feel if it were you getting bullied like this?"

He snickered. "Well, I mean, pretty bloody awful. But seeing as that would never happen, I could honestly care less." He shoved Severus back down.

I dropped my books on the ground and helped Severus up. "You're a God awful bully, Potter!" I screamed. I spat on his shoes.

He cried out in disgust. "Come on, Evans, I just bought those!"

"Good!" I yelled, "Maybe it will teach you a lesson on respect!" I turned to ask if Severus was okay, but he had already gone. "Oh, now look what you've done! He's left!"

James sneered. "Good. He was freaking me out anyway. Muttering what sounded like curses when he walked by…"

I paused. "Was he really?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he was," He replied, "Not that you would care, though, since it's coming from me."

"Potter, this is…different. Tell me what he was saying."  
>"I don't quite remember, Evans," He retorted, "I don't exactly listen that closely to the scumbag." I slapped his arm.<p>

"Don't you call him that, Potter!"

He sighed deeply. "Look, all I know is that they sounded dark. And he's been paying quite a bit of attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Especially when Professor was telling us what spells _not _to use." I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Not that _I _was paying attention or anything."

I nodded. "Hm."

"So, uh…" He kicked at some dirt under his foot. "Are you going to find out what's up with him?"

"Well, that is certainly none of your business, Potter," I replied, his name coming out with less acidity than I had intended. He grinned.

"Well, fine, but I hope you know that _I_ intend to find out." I nodded, and he sauntered off into the school, leaving me with just my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I hadn't had time to write much. Please continue to review! Thanks!**

I kept my eye on Severus all day, studying his every move. I became increasingly alert every time he wrote something down on his parchment or spoke to a girl; every time he muttered a side comment to himself. There were so many hypothetical situations floating in my mind. It occurred to me that I had no idea what he was doing when I couldn't follow him. I trudged into Charms class and sat in my regular seat, avoiding eye contact with my peers. I opened my textbook so it would appear that I was reading, and then I let worry engulf my thoughts.

_What terrible things might he be doing in the Slytherin common room? Is he seeing a girl behind my back? Is she more beautiful than me? I hope she isn't blonde. He's always had a weak spot for blondes. He used to hint to me that I should dye my hair blonde. What if he finally got tired of my red hair and decided to find someone else without telling me? He's been talking to that Malfoy boy quite often, and he has blonde hair. I can't remember if he has blue eyes. Malfoy does have a rather feminine face. What if Severus is falling for him?_

Horrified, I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Of course Severus isn't gay. That's ridiculous. He's just going through a rough time, having to deal with Potter's constant harassment. Or maybe he's having some problems at home. If that's the case, though, I'd like to think he'd at least tell me…Oh, why must I be so self-conscious all the time? I _know _Severus wouldn't keep any secrets from me. I'm his girlfriend, for God's sake. Even if he felt that the fact that we're dating wasn't working out, he'd tell me. …Right? Am I just gullible for thinking that? What if he thinks that? What if-_

"Miss Evans, if you are not going to pay full attention in my class, don't bother showing up at all," a shrill voice cut through my inner thoughts like a knife. I winced.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll listen more closely from now on. It won't happen again," I replied. My cheeks burned and I sunk down low in my seat.

"Good." She waved her hand toward me as if I were an insect she was shooing away. She continued her monotonous lecture.

Class ended and I made my way to the other side of the classroom to catch Severus before he left.

"Severus," I called. He tried to quicken his pace to slip into the crowd of students, but I caught his arm before he was able.

"Lily, I have to get to my next class," he hissed.

"I just want to know why you're avoiding me," I replied stubbornly.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his limp hair. He picked up his books and shook his head.

"No," he said simply, although his tone sounded dangerous. My glare burned into his back as he left the classroom.

"It seems Snape is having commitment issues," a voice piped up from behind me. I whirled around to find a lanky boy with unruly hair standing right behind me. He had deep scars across his face. His expression was cold, but his eyes were deep and warm.

"Oh. Hello, Remus," I said.

"Oi, Lily," he replied, "How are things with you two? Prongs told me he thinks Snape is having an affair, but I think that's utter rubbish for him to think that."

I hesitated. "Actually, that's close to what I was thinking, too…" I trailed off. Remus awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He probably just failed a Potions exam or something. I'm sure that's what it is." I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"That's impossible. He's the top student in that class," I countered. His shoulders slumped.

"Hey, just keep your head up, Lily. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see." He grabbed his textbooks and rushed down the corridor.

After dinner that night I excused myself and went down to the library to look for Severus. I kept looking over my shoulder, although I don't know what I was expecting to be there. I turned the corner leading to the stairs to the library and ran into a big, hairy monster.

"Evans, hey!" James' stupid smile appeared right in front of my face. "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I've had quite enough of you for the year, thank you," I replied, "You just keep showing up."

He laughed. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

"None of your concern," I replied.

He shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I have better things to do then follow you around, anyway, Evans."

"Good," I said curtly. A pouty frown grew on his face and he trudged past me and down the corridor. I rolled my eyes and entered the dimly lit library. I greeted the librarian with a forced smile and continued to the back of the library, where I found Severus slumped over a big, black book with silver lettering. It looked like there was some kind of design on the front, which might have been a snake. His ebony hair was hanging in front of his face like a curtain and he was clutching the book so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He didn't notice me even when I sat down in the chair across from him. He continued reading the book, his brow creased and his teeth tightly clenched. I frowned and slowly reached out, placing my hand softly over his. He inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away, causing his book to fall off the table. Severus' eyes were wide with fear.

"Lily!" he cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to find you. I think we need to talk, and you know exactly what about." I bent down to pick up his book, but he snatched it off the ground before I could reach it.

"We don't need to talk about anything," he countered a bit too loudly. "My private life is none of your business." He stood abruptly and hurried out with his belongings.

I groaned and buried my head in my arms. I figured Severus hated me now. That or he was experiencing some serious male PMS. As I pondered why I was being punished like this, the muffled sounds of pages turning and quiet murmurs began to slowly fade away. My eyelids began to feel heavier and I felt as if I couldn't keep them open anymore. I tried to fight the lethargic feeling overwhelming me, but I finally gave into the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, I could barely see a foot in front of me. I could hear dripping water around me and it was at least twenty degrees colder wherever I was. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos_," I whispered. My wand lit up to reveal walls made of rock surrounding me. It looked like I was in some sort of cave. Water was dripping down the cold walls and forming puddles on the hard ground. Above the sound of the water I heard hushed whispers accompanied by pacing footsteps. I slowly made my way through the dark cave, stepping into numerous puddles on my way. My feet were nearly frozen by the time I finally saw a light from farther in the tunnel. I made my way toward the light, putting away my wand as I got closer and could finally see. The whispers I heard earlier slowly became the sounds of a low chant. I followed the sounds and came to a small doorway where the light was coming from. I took a step in and slipped into the shadows. When my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around to see dozens of hooded figures with horrible masks on their faces. They were all standing in front of a large, wooden platform. Most of them were chanting in unison, but a few in the front were having a tense conversation. I tried to distinguish the voices. They sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who was speaking. Their conversation was cut off by the sound of chains rattling and a young man's scream. I turned to see a few of the figures dragging in a thin man by his chained hands. His Hogwarts uniform was torn and he was bleeding from multiple wounds on his body. My stomach lurched at the thought that the men most likely tortured him.

"Please, I didn't do anything!" the man begged weakly. "Please, just let me go!"

"Silence!" A very familiar voice screamed back at him. He raised his wand threateningly and the young man cringed in complete terror. The hooded figures threw him onto the platform and chained him by his hands and feet. The one with his wand raised pointed it toward the boy, who now had tears streaming down his cheeks and a horrified expression on his face. He began to beg for mercy again, but his words merged to a scream as the hooded man yelled, "_Crucio!"_ and the room was submerged in scarlet. The boy's scream was the only thing I could hear as my eyes slipped closed and I was once more engulfed in darkness.


End file.
